Head high
by Fanficfanny
Summary: What happened to Cinna after Katniss went to the Quarte quell. *Oneshot* Cinna/Portia and a little (very little) Katniss/Peeta. Authors Note: Please read :)


**Hi everyone!**

**I was sitting in my room thinking about writing a oneshot about Finnick and Annie (and I'll probably do that later :D) but then I started to think and I want to write a oneshot about what happened to Cinna after he got beaten up by the peacekeepers…**

**Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was; the floor I was lying on was hard and cold, it smelled weird and I was freezing. I tried to sit up and noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. My head and body hurt so much that I had to lie back down. I heard a mumbling of voices around me, but I was too confused to concentrate at any of them. I tried to sit up again.

"Cinna, no. Careful now." It was Portia; I heard that she came closer to me when I tried to sit up. Her hands were tied to and she had some marks from struggling with the peacekeepers, but she wasn't beaten like I was, and I was happy for that. When I finally managed to sit, I leaned against the wall, it was cold and dirty, and since everyone down here was Capitol people, we were not used to it.

My whole body hurt and first I just stared and breathed. When Portia looked at me she gasped and almost burst into tears, I probably looked terrible. The last thing I really remembered that I stood there, looking at Katniss when she stepped in to the cylinder that would take her to the arena for the second time. I had heard about the rebellion and I had wanted to help as much as possible so with a little talking to Haymitch for ideas, I made the most rebellious dress I could. I knew I would get punished for it. When Katniss was supposed to leave nothing happened, I didn't understand why they did that so slowly. I loved Katniss, and I hated to see her back in to arena, it was even worse to just let us look at each other through the glass. Suddenly I heard the door behind me open and before I even could react the peacekeepers came in and started beating me, one of them hit me hard in the head and I got unconscious. The last thing I saw was Katniss panicked face.

Now Katniss probably was in the arena, fighting for her life. But I had seen it in her eyes, she didn't plan to get out of there, she was planning to save Peeta. I didn't know what time it was, or even what day, I didn't know for how long I had been out.

"Where are we? And how long have we been here?" I asked Portia, my voice was cracky and it hurt to speak. She shook her head a little.

"I don't know, I remember that I hugged Peeta and said good-bye, because I saw in his eyes that it would be the last time I saw him, he planned to save Katniss, not himself…" she started, so both of them planned to save the other. "And then he went in to the arena, I was cleaning after us when someone hit me in the head and I woke up here about an hour ago." She almost started crying again and I could see the tears in her eyes even if it was quite dark around us. I started to look at the other people in the room; there was every tributes stylist and prep team, but Octavia, Flavius and Venia was not there, they probably was somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry Portia, I don't know what's happening." I said.

"It's the Capitol, of course, I can't understand how I could love the Capitol and president Snow…" she was angry now. We sat there in silence for a little while. Everyone had already given up. No one would fight because we were all taught to listen to what the Capitol says, because that it the right thing to do. After a few hours of sitting there, freezing, wondering how it went for Katniss and Peeta, thinking about the rebellion and trying to talk to Portia to keep the bad thoughts away, someone came in to the room. I could see it was a peacekeeper.

"Food time!" he said and made us stand up, the ones who didn't obey right away he hit in the face and you were forced to stand up. One from I think it was Finnick's prep team got hit really hard because he didn't want to get up. He took us to another room where there were plates with a little food on every plate and some water for everyone to drink. It was just enough so that we could survive, but not really feel good. They untied our hand to let us eat but I refused.

"I won't eat." I said when a peacekeeper asked me why I was just sitting there. He started laughing an evil laugh and then hit so that I would eat. I managed to throw some of it away when no one was looking, because I rather died earlier than was tortured down in that room for several weeks.

When we got back to our room I tried to sleep. I just got nightmare after nightmare and it was very uncomfortable there on the floor. After a while I decided that I still wouldn't be able to sleep so I sat with my back against the wall and looked over the room. Portia came over to me.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly if someone wanted to sleep. I nodded. "Same here." She said. "Or I haven't tried, I'm too scared." She said with a shaky voice. We were silent for a little while and she yawned.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked her and she nodded.

"But I can't, I'm too afraid." I saw the tears in her eyes again, all of our lives we had been learned that if we did as the Capitol wanted us, we would be treated well, and now we were sitting here, scared and hurt, and no one cared.

"I will protect you, and I'll wake you up if anything happens." She smiled at me and lay down with her head in my lap. I stroke her cheek.

"I wonder how it's going for Katniss and Peeta." I said.

"They probably are fighting like never before, because now, they are fighting for each other." Portia said. I thought about what she said, the only one who didn't knew that Katniss really loved Peeta was Katniss herself. It was very clear if you knew her, you could see it in her eyes, when he was around; she was a totally different person.

"Yeah, the only thing that can crush the Capitol; love." I said. Portia looked at me. I almost felt happiness in that moment, not because of anything else than Portia, we had known each other for a long time now, and I really liked her, the way she smiled at me and how she so often made me smile. I was glad I had her with me, even if it would have been much better if she would have been home.

"Cinna." She said and I looked down at her again, her eyes were sparkling and she looked like she was thinking a lot in that moment, suddenly she lifted her head from my lap and started to lean against me. first I got a little shocked, but when she pressed her lips against mine I felt like I wanted her and I totally relaxed and started kissing her back. After a while we were sitting there, breathing. This was something I had been waiting for for a very long time, and now when I got it, we both probably would be killed within days. I kissed her lightly again and then she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You should sleep." I whispered.

"I can't." he answered.

"Try." I said and she lay back down, a few minutes later she was sleeping.

* * *

"Come with me." the peacekeeper that entered the room a few seconds earlier said and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me in front of him all the way to another room, and then he opened the door and told me to go in.

"Isn't it Cinna." A voice, cold as ice said when I got in, the room smelled weird like blood and roses. When I saw who was sitting in front of me, I almost straightened my back and greeted, but then I was reminded that I didn't have to do that anymore, it was he who put me in this from the beginning. He waved over a peacekeeper.

"Could you untie his hands, it looks very uncomfortable." He said and the peacekeeper did, he motioned me to sit down at a chair so I did. He was staring at me.

"What you did with the dress was not good." He started, I didn't answer. I just stared at him. "Now everyone hates me for making Ms. Everdeen go into the games, they think she should have gotten married and have her baby." He continued, and so did I, I thought that would have been the only right thing, even if I knew it was all an act, I still felt so sorry for them. "By making that changing wedding dress you made a lot of things worse, more districts have rebelled and now a lot of people wants me to stop the games." I hoped he would do, but why would he. "I don't think it's necessary to do that, and they will die in the arena, we all know that, and that is why I think you should look at a part from the game." He said and walked over to a TV in the corner of the room, he put it on and the first thing I saw at the screen was Katniss, crying, a lot. She never cried, because she always thought that she seemed weak if she did, first I was wondering why she was crying, but then I saw Finnick and Peeta. I didn't knew what they were doing, so I just looked, it seemed like Peeta had gone unconscious and Finnick was helping him. I had no idea why, shouldn't he be happy that someone died. But then I saw the bracelet he was wearing, it had Katniss' mockingjay on it, and I remembered that it was the rebellions sign, so I understood the whole thing. Peeta started to wake up and Katniss fell over him, they were saying something but I could not register what it was. Snow turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Do you see our problem? They are saving each other, they are supposed to die, not help each other survive." He said. "You can come back a little later; I have to talk to some other people now. Good-ye Cinna." Snow said and the peacekeeper walked over and tied my hands again, then we went back to the room. When I came there Portia was meeting me as soon as I stepped inside.

"What did they want?" she asked and I explained to her all about the rebellion and that they are trying to kill everyone as soon as possible.

* * *

A while later they got both me and Portia out of the room, I walked after the peacekeeper and he put me in a room, I was tied so that I couldn't move, there was a TV in front of me, showing the hunger games, I had to look. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags were sitting under some trees, they were thirsty and they would have to find water. After a while Katniss went to hunt, it showed a part of that, and then some parts of Enobaria running around; searching for something to eat. When it got back to Katniss she was looking at some kind of big rat, she shot it and went to take it, but noticed that it had been drinking a few seconds ago, so she started to look for water.

Suddenly it switched program, on the screen I now saw Snow, three peacekeepers and Portia. Snow started talking.

"Here we have someone who has betrayed the Capitol, say hi Portia." She cried silently, the tears streamed down her beautiful face, I wanted to save her, but I couldn't that was why I was here. "She has helped the rebellions, and that is not acceptable, I don't want to start a war, and this is a warning, she will be killed for the crimes she has done." He said and two of the peacekeepers grabbed Portia's arms, she cried out in pain and they carried her to the wall, where they tied her and then they started to punch and kick her, after a while it seemed like Snow had gotten enough, she was still alive, but barely, and all I could wish was that he could kill her so that she didn't had to suffer more. The last peacekeeper pulled a gun and shot her in the face.

I stared crying, my heart was broken in to thousand pieces and she was gone. Now she didn't had to suffer anymore, but I didn't want to see it. I still had to look at the TV and it was showing her dead body. After I had cried a while the peacekeeper pulled me up from the chair and took my back to the room. When I came there I just fell down at the floor, crying, I couldn't stand and I couldn't live. They could do what they wanted to me, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

I was again headed to meet with Snow; it had been a few days since they killed Portia and every day I got tortured. They could hit me, kick me, put me in to the 'electric chair' or find other ways to slowly kill me. When I walked into Snows room he smiled at me.

"Are you sure you haven't learned a lesson already?" he asked and I didn't answer, most of the time I didn't. "Then okay, today we'll try a new method." He said and the peacekeepers dragged me over to another room, they put me in there and there was a speaker at the wall, through which Snow was talking.

"Just take it easy, and tell me when you want us to stop." He said it so nicely, like it was nothing, but he was evil. Slowly I felt that everything got a little dizzy, and I smelled something. They let in some kind of gas into the room. As soon as I realized that I got a plan, it had to somehow be poisonous, eighter they would be in the room with me. I started to breath heavily, and I heard that Snow was screaming to the peacekeepers that they would take me out of there. I had guessed right, it was poisonous and slowly I started to get unconscious. The last thing I heard was Snow screaming that I couldn't die yet and then I saw Portia.

* * *

**Okay, I thought it would be a lot better, but I publish it anyway :)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this. And do you think I should do some Odesta stuff? **

**That part when he watched the hunger games, the time probably wouldn't fit, but I don't care, now I decided that it is like this ^^**

**Please review! :p**

**Love you guys! :D**

**/FanficFanny**


End file.
